fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Tsukiyomi Nanami
Tsukiyomi Nanami is the lead Cure in Sparkle! Diamond PreCure. Her alter ego is Cure Jade. Personality Nanami is a very kind girl that cares for everyone and likes to be anyone's friend. She is usually crazy unlike her twin sister Nikora. History The Destruction of the Diamond Land Not much is known about Nanami while she was in the Diamond Land.Everything was fine in the Diamond Land. Nanami was known as Queen Jade and was ruler of the land. However the keeper of the gate to the Diamond Land, Diana had been brainwashed. Queen Jade goes to investigate the situation. As she heads off to the gate (along with the others) she actually realizes that she was in a trap and they die. The land is then handled by Sparkling Aura who unfortunately had to separate from her sister Flaming Aura(who had to guard the gate). Sparkling Aura was unable to control the land and the land was destroyed causing her to send the Diamond Souls of the Queens and Princess down to Earth. Living on Earth Queen Jade was now reborn into a human being known as Tsukiyomi Melissa Nanami. Nanami had no memories of the Diamond Land and lived with her twin sister Tsukiyomi Miranda Nikora (who was Queen Topaz,also her twin sister) and her mother,Tsukiyomi Destiny Henkoi (Duchess Azurite). By the time she was thirteen,Nanami and her sister became famous idols. Nanami became a famous singer and took the alias Tsukino Nanami to hide her true name. Becoming PreCure The twins moved to Kongouseki Town and were starting their first day at Kongouseki Academy. Nikora is seen at the bottom of the stairs calling for Nanami. Nanami explains her that she dreamed of the Diamond Land being destroyed. As the girls introduce themselves another idol (not as famous as the twins) ,Rina interrupts them and says they will be good rivals. As school finished they are seen walking back until they get distracted by two things. Penny,a penguin,falls onto Nanami's head. As they speak to Penny,Rina passes by and scolds at them for "taking away her spotlight". Appearance As Nanami she has light blue eyes and brown mid length hair that is let down with a bun on her side of her head. She wears a blue t-shirt with a jade cardigan along with navy blue leggings and light blue heels. Her second outfit is... When she was 10, she has shorter hair and glasses. As Cure Jade she has long navy hair with five buns with light blue pearls in between them. She wears a sliver tiara on her head with a with a small string of beads dangling on the side of her head.She has jade earrings and blue eyes. A pearl necklace with a jade green pendant is seen around her neck. Her outfit is a green sailor collar with gold gems on the edges and a long light jade green with jade sleeves puffy dress with a teal bow with her Cure Shiny in the centre. She has blue heels with ribbons and there is a string of white beads wrapped around her fingers on each hand. There is a white and jade decoration around her forehead. Cure Jade 'The diamond with the wind of protection, Cure Jade! ' ホーゴー ノー ケイズ トゥー コンガウセッキー, キュア ジェイド! Hōgō no keizu to~ū kongausekkī, Kyua Jeido! Cure Jade is the alter ego of Nanami. Her powers are based on ice. Her theme colour is jade green. Attacks Jade Impact (ジェイド インパクト Jeido Inpakuto) Jade Impact is the first individual attack of Cure Jade. Sequence: Jade first shouts out spirit and her Cure Shiny starts to collect up energy. Once the energy needed is collected,Jade grasps it into a ball while saying "PreCure..." and draws a star with it. The star will be placed behind the Miratix and Jade shouts out "...Jade Impact!" while throwing the energy ball at the Miratix. Jade Impact Twist Princess Jade Miracle Jade Queen Jade Powers/Attacks Etymology Tsukiyomi(ツキヨモ):Tsukiyo(つきよ)-Moonlit night. Mi(ミ)-Beautiful Nanami(ナナミ):Nana(ナナ)-Seven or Green. Green would suit Nanami as her theme is a type of colour that is green. Mi(ミ)-Beautiful or Seas. As a full name,it would be,Beautiful Moonlit Green Light Songs Nanami's voice actress,Fumiko Orikasa, has sung Nanami's image songs and some of the songs that appear in the series. *Unlimited Soul *Jade Crown Trivia Gallery |-|Profiles= |-|Previews= |-|Screenshots= Category:Cures Category:Females Category:Sparkle! Diamond PreCure Series Category:Pretty Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Characters Category:Sparkle! Diamond PreCure Characters Category:CureJade2910 Category:User: CureJade2910 Category:Green Cures